


Breakfast and a Show - August 11, 2020

by banjo99



Series: Breakfast and a Show [43]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjo99/pseuds/banjo99
Series: Breakfast and a Show [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762708
Kudos: 1





	Breakfast and a Show - August 11, 2020

Cho (Killer) entered the Great Hall for Breakfast. She had already collected 12 of the 27 knives. To do so, she had killed two other students, a random Death Eater that entered the castle, and some bats (skree-skree-skree-skree). She later learned that skree-skree-skree-skree in bat meant 'fuck you'. Apparently they were trying to resurrect some of their lost rat friends who were killed by several house elves.

Cho (Killer) did feel slightly bad for the two students she killed. One had his head smashed into the ground, choking on the bezoar he always carried in his pocket. The other she had sliced to tiny pieces using the knife they were fighting over.

As she sat down at the Ravenclaw table, she was shocked to discover the sliced and diced student had returned, alive and in person! "How is this possible?" Cho (Killer) asked.

The boy turned and said, "Oh Madam Pomfrey can regrow students from anything."

Cho (Killer) rolled her eyes.

Dumbledore stood in front of the Great Hall. "Hello, students. Congratulations to Ms. Chang (Killer), who has collected all 12 of the 27 knives that has appeared thus far," he said, gesturing to the fancy display board that had been conjured behind him, showing the 12, with 15 spaces to go.

"I'm a little surprised only Cho (Killer) has managed to collect the knives. Perhaps I should put you all back in class," Dumbledore mused.

Background chatter began in the Hall, as students nervously looked around. Many of them were bandaged, bruised, and had eye patches. After the events of the past several days, no one wanted to cross Cho (Killer). She was committed to this task of collecting the knives, though no one really knew what would happen once they all were collected.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light and a large gong sounded. That meant another knife appeared. Instinctually, Cho (Killer) jumped on the table and began looking around. She looked to Brian the Obvious Sous Chef's action station, and saw him looking at one of his swords (shing/shing), that had begun to glow.

Cho (Killer) began leaping across the tables to get to Brian and claim her prize.....

"Oh my, this will be quite the show!" Dumbledore said.

To Be Continued.....


End file.
